Crashing Down
by Tya
Summary: Lincoln a su très tôt qu'il ne serait jamais un homme bien... Lincoln & Michael, classé M pour incest. Lincoln's POV. Angst.


**Fandom** : Prison Break  
**Pairing** : Lincoln/Michael  
**Warning** : Incest  
**Genre** : Angst  
**Rating** : R  
**Mots** : 1200 +  
**A/N** : Ecrit pour le Secret Santa de la communauté LJ frenchdrabble. Les instructions étaient un Linc/Mike TRES angst. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de ce pairing mais j'ai vu ça comme un défi, et je ne pense pas m'en être trop mal tirée.

* * *

**Crashing Down**

Lincoln a vingt ans lorsqu'il prend conscience qu'il ne sera jamais un homme bien.

Il a toujours su qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un citoyen modèle avec une femme, de beaux enfants et un avenir. Trop d'opportunités ont été gâchées, trop de personnes trompées. Son casier judiciaire est celui d'une petite frappe sans envergure, son tableau de chasse celui d'un petit caïd qui séduit les filles paumées par sa témérité.

Sa seule fierté, la seule chose dont il n'a pas honte, c'est Michael. Michael n'est pas qu'un génie, comme les gens le cataloguent souvent ; il est aussi un petit frère dont le sourire sincère lui donne l'envie d'atteindre la chimère que représente une vie honnête. C'est impossible bien sur, il est trop tard, mais il lui reste l'espoir d'être un bon frère, d'encadrer la vie de Michael des valeurs que lui-même n'a pas su respecter.

.-.

Valeurs et espoir sont balayés, anéantis par la révélation qui le frappe lorsque, à vingt ans, il désire Michael pour la première fois.

.-.

C'est bien plus qu'un désir passager, il le sait. C'est une envie dévorante, une obsession qui le tient éveillé la nuit et qui l'empêche de penser à tout autre chose, ou toute autre personne. Le jugement moral de la société a bien peu de valeur pour lui, et ce n'est certainement pas ça qui lui donne envie de mourir à chaque fois qu'il ressent ce désir. Mais quand il plonge ses yeux dans le regard confiant de Michael - le regard du petit frère qui compte sur son aîné, son héros – il comprend qu'il ne pourra jamais protéger son petit frère. Il risque de ruiner la seule chose qui compte dans sa vie.

Alors, dans un effort désespéré pour sauver Michael, il décide de le quitter et d'embrasser un destin de hors-la-loi.

.-.

Dans sa nouvelle vie, les crimes sont de plus en plus nombreux et les femmes de plus en plus paumées, mais cela lui convient ; une petite voix en lui murmure constamment que c'est la seule vie à laquelle les hommes comme lui ont droit. Il ne cherche pas à s'y dérober mais s'y soumet de bonne volonté : il fait ça pour Michael. Rien n'importe plus que Michael. Il est devenu délinquant pour assurer l'éducation de Michael, il le restera pour ne pas le corrompre.

La donne change complètement lorsqu'il rencontre Veronica – du moins le croit-il. Veronica est avocate et de toute évidence de l'autre côté de ses propres lois, mais petit à petit elle l'amène à se reconsidérer. Elle le pousse à s'intéresser au petit Lincoln Junior qui grandit aux côtés de Lisa, même si ce n'est pas son propre enfant. Grâce à Veronica, Lincoln reprend espoir. Il se dit que même s'il ne peut pas être un homme bien, il peut toujours essayer d'être fier de ce qu'il est, au moins.

Il essaie de tempérer ses crimes, mais la vieille dette des 90 000$ se rappelle à lui constamment. C'est pour tirer définitivement un trait dessus et se consacrer à sa nouvelle vie qu'il accepte finalement de commettre le meurtre. C'est un acte impardonnable, mais il essaie de se convaincre que l'homme le mérite, que c'est son dernier crime, et que ça scellera une bonne fois pour toutes l'avenir de Michael. Il ne peut pas s'imaginer à quel point ça va être le cas.

.-.

Lorsque Michael lui rend visite en prison, Lincoln est brisé par le regard froid que lui renvoie son petit frère et par l'absence de confiance qu'il y lit. Son seul réconfort est, qu'au moins, il a achevé sa mission : Michael est devenu un homme reconnu et respecté, un homme de convictions. Même si le fait que son frère soit un meurtrier fait parti de ses convictions.

.-.

Lincoln a presque réussi à faire la paix avec lui-même et à accepter son destin quand Michael intègre soudainement la prison. Une nouvelle fois, ses perceptions se retrouvent complètement bouleversées et il se voit obligé de remettre son futur en question. Il accepte de suivre le plan de Michael, parce qu'il refuse que son frère ait sacrifié son brillant avenir pour rien, et essaie tant bien que mal d'étouffer la joie qui l'envahit à chaque fois Michael lui offre un de ces sourires sincères qui lui sont si particuliers. Heureusement pour lui, la prison a bien fait son travail et ses sentiments sont en sécurité derrière des épais murs de béton et des kilomètres de barbelés.

.-.

La liberté. Il en a rêvé, et pourtant lorsqu'elle arrive le sentiment qui le domine est la peur. La peur de retourner en prison, certes, mais surtout la peur de redevenir l'homme qu'il était. L'homme qui n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de quitter son frère pour le protéger. Aujourd'hui, ce frère est devenu un homme ; un homme à l'esprit encore plus beau que celui de l'adolescent qu'il connaissait, un homme au visage d'ange et au corps parfait.

Dans les premiers temps, c'est l'adrénaline et la chasse à l'homme qui lui permettent de maintenir les barrières que la prison a crées. Il maintient les distances par instinct, à l'instar des proies qui assurent d'abord leur sécurité avant de s'autoriser à penser à autre chose. Puis vient enfin la délivrance, le franchissement de la frontière, l'installation au Mexique. L'enfer.

.-.

L'enfer de voir ses sentiments pour Michael être soudainement ravivés, comme un membre engourdi que l'on secoue brusquement et l'on ressent, impuissant, les picotements douloureux du sang qui reprend sa circulation. Cette fois, il ne peut pas fuir et abandonner Michael ; pas après que Michael ait abandonné sa vie pour lui. Il est aussi trop vieux, trop brisé, pour avoir la force de s'éloigner de la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée vraiment.

Et Michael, son sensible, perspicace Michael, finit par comprendre. Ou bien peut-être a-t-il compris des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il a appris que l'argent de sa bourse ne provenait pas de leur mère – il ne saurait le dire.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'aujourd'hui Michael pose sur lui des yeux grands ouverts – à peine voilés par la tristesse - et qu'il a ce sourire de gamin qui veut offrir ce qu'il y a de meilleur à son grand frère. Il y a aussi cette ombre derrière ses paupières, celle de l'homme qui a parcourut plus de chemin que nécessaire et qui est soulagé d'arriver à la fin de son périple, quelqu'en soit le prix.

Lorsqu'il se glisse dans le lit de Lincoln, il a ce regard intense qu'il arbore lorsqu'il est concentré sur une tâche d'importance. Pourtant, quand il pose ses lèvres sur celles de son frère, il le fait avec une passion qui fait vite perdre ses moyens à Lincoln.

.-.

Il ne peut pas dire non, même s'il sait que cette passion n'est due qu'au désir de Michael d'aller au bout des choses. Il sait que les réactions du corps de Michael ne sont que physiologiques et pas le résultat d'un désir, mais il a attendu trop longtemps, il a été trop usé par ces sentiments brûlants pour s'en soucier.

"Ca va aller, Linc. Je suis là, maintenant." Murmure Michael d'une voix apaisante et Lincoln s'autorise enfin à oublier que son frère ne l'aime pas de cette manière – mais l'aime peut-être trop tout court.

Et lorsqu'il passe ses doigts sur le tatouage de Michael, la marque de l'existence que Michael a embrassée pour lui, il s'abandonne totalement. Il cesse toute lutte contre ses sentiments et se perd dans l'offrande de son frère en oubliant que, un jour, il a voulu être un homme bien.

- Fin -


End file.
